meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprite Elveera
Elveera Sprite(VEM037) was born in Elveera on January 15, 2000. His mother was Bettik, a subordinate female and his father was Mad Max, a rover from the Drie Doring Mob. His litter-mates were Goblin(VEM035), Nereid(VEM036), Imp(VEF031) and Elf(VEF034). Bettik was not the dominant female but her mother Tenuvial. As the dominant female Tenuvial had the right to be the only breeding female and could have rejected the subordinate litter. Tenuvial also gave birth to a litter of pups in Janaury 2000. She allowed Bettik to keep her litter and Sprite and his litter-mates survived to adulthood. Sprite lived the life of a subordinate male in the Elveera and by a year of age he started becoming an active member of the Elveera. He would babysit, take sentry and go roving with the other adult males. Tenuvial died in early 2001 and Eleusine took dominance. She started to evicted females from the group to insure her status as the new domiant female. In August 2001, Sprite roved at the Vivian and mated with the dominant female Rhian. There was no dominant male at the time, but Sprite didn't stay to raise his pups because a group of Young Ones soon joined the Vivian. In October 2001, Bettik and Elf were evicted and left to form Zappa. Sprite stayed out of the dominance struggles and started to go roving more and more as he neared his second birthday. Sprite went on a roving trip in 2002 with his brother Goblin and came across a nearby group that recently lost their dominant male. The other group was called Young Ones. Young Ones The neighboring was known as the Young Ones. Most of the Young Ones males had left the group to join the Vivian. With a lack of adult males Sprite and Goblin found it easy to join. Sprite and Goblin competed for dominance and ultimately Sprite won and took up dominance beside the dominant female Morgause. Goblin later left the group with the remainin adult Young One males and was believed to have joined the Abba. Sprite fathered only four litters in his two years as dominant male. This was probably due to Morgause's advanced age. The first litter was born on May 5, 2002 and consisted Eddie, Alchemilli and Leo. The second litter was born on September 15 2002 which consisted of Ivory, Shakti and Veda. Morgause gave birth to Mia Moya, Venda, Khoi Khoi, Zulu and Ndebele on November 29, 2002. She aborted or lost her next litters to over females. Finally Morgause gave birth to Grog and Spaff on December 7, 2003. Morgause didn't produce anymore litters after this. She die on February 18, 2004 probably was predated. Sprite remained in the Elveera for two more months as the dominant male. His daughter Veda took over as the dominant female even though she was not the oldest female. Keros' last daughter Asterix was still in the group and was unrelated to Sprite. He could have mated with her if Vela had not ousted her from the dominant female position. Sprite could not mate with his own daughter so he took to roving. He died or disappeared on April 24, 2004. Family Mother: Bettik Father: Mad Max Litter-Mates: Nereid, Imp, Goblin and Elf Mates: Rhian and Morgause Children First litter born on October 17, 2001 mothered by Rhain Hannibal (VVM071) Last Seen, disappeared on April 13, 2007 B.A. (VV?0??) Last Seen, disappeared on November 16, 2003 Face (VV?0??) Last Seen, disappeared on October 13, 2003 Murdock (VV?0??) Last Seen, disappeared on October 13, 2003 Second litter born on May 5, 2002 mothered by Morgause Eddi (VYM0??) Last Seen, Helped form the Commandos, disappeared on December 1, 2004 Alchemilli (VYF0??) Last Seen, disappeared on November 26, 2003 Leo (VVM0??) Last Seen, disappeared on November 28, 2004 Third litter born on September 15, 2002 mothered by Morgause Ivory (VYF0??) Last Seen, disappeared on November 30, 2002 Shakti (VYF0??) Last Seen, disappeared on March 4, 2004 Veda (VYF095) Deceased, predated on August 17, 2004 Fourth litter born on November 29, 2002 mother Morgause Khoi Khoi (VYM0??) Last Seen, helped form the Commandos, disappeared on December 1, 2004 Venda (VYM0??) Last Seen, hepled form the Commandos, disappeared on August 21, 2006 Mia Moya (VYF0??) Last Seen, disappeared on Janaury 15, 2006 Ndebele (VYM0??) Last Seen, helped form the Commandos, December 14, 2004 Zulu (VYM0??) Last Seen, hepled form the Commandos, December 14, 2004 Fifth litter born on December 7, 2003 mother by Morgause Spaff (VY???) Deceased, was predated on October 25, 2004 Grog (VYM101) Last Seen, helped form the Commandos, disappeared on December 1, 2006 Links Elveera Mob Young Ones Mob Morgause Avatar Veda Young Ones Category:Elveera meerkats Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats